


aftermath: part three

by lilcoyotepupcutie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/pseuds/lilcoyotepupcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Skye drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath: part three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



They finally end up moving her back to her room (with lots of surveillance, of course, but Skye’s just glad to be in a place that feels like home). People are less hesitant to visit when she’s not being treated like a human grenade, and the stream of curious but well-meaning visitors keeps her spirits up. The happier she is, the less earthquakes S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters get.

Jemma visits the most, bringing Skye updates about what’s going on in the field. It’s tiresome to be stuck at headquarters all day, but she understands that until her powers are under control then going out isn’t an option. She’d had such perfect control, thanks to May, but weeks of what had practically been isolation had shattered all of that confidence. Until she could learn it again, she was stuck.

Still, there were some good things about it. She suddenly had lots of free time, a lot of which she spent watching reality TV with whoever came to visit. Usually it was Jemma, who’d bring food and then end up staying for an hour or so. It was the most normal thing Skye had done since she’d joined S.H.I.E.L.D.; eating takeout and watching bad TV.

“ – and then there were six HYDRA agents, but she took them all down! It felt like it was just a couple of seconds, really. Better than Hunter, and almost better than May.” Jemma says, managing to fit everything in with just one breath. “It’s too bad you can’t work with her more, she’s amazing.”

“You’re very impressed by Bobbi, aren’t you?” Skye teases. “First Peggy Carter, now her.”

Jemma rolls her eyes at Skye, the absolute picture of sass. “Peggy Carter was a genius and a legend, not to mention the found of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Yeah, so maybe I’m impressed.”

“You’ve totally got a crush on her.”

“What? I do not!”

Skye just shrugs, reaching for one of the takeout cartons. “You so do. Maybe it’s just a friend crush, but _still_. You just spent the last five minutes telling me how awesome she is.”

Jemma makes a show of flipping through channels, sighing dramatically at anything boring.  
“Well… right, maybe I do, but just a little.”

“I’m never wrong about these things.” Skye says. “So why don’t you just go ahead and become best friend with her? Or, you know… you could do other stuff. If you’re not too busy saving the world, that is.”

She’s turned completely red at the last few words, but Jemma still smiles. “You know what? Maybe I will.”


End file.
